


Little Wonders

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [30]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about Nichols, Wheeler can't help but be curious about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> 'Free' challenge.

Megan Wheeler wonders what it was about Zach that intrigued her.

She wondered if it was because his personality bore a striking resemblance to Bobby. Or was it that intuitive look his eyes took on when they questioned a witness. Maybe it was the small nuances of gentlemanly gestures he performed near her.

But, after a particularly gruelling case, as he held his arms open, and she stepped into the warmth of them, she knew what it was that intrigued her.

For, in Zach Nichols arms, in that small moment, Megan Wheeler discovered a freedom there she’d never before experienced.


End file.
